King Again
by RedRoseWriter
Summary: When you lose so much, you tend to cling to what you have. Stars, warmth, and colors became things that Allura held dear because of a certain Black Paladin. A collection of Shallura one-shots.
1. Stars

There were a million things that she thought about. The Galra, Altea, the Paladins, the fate of the universe. But suddenly all those thoughts went away when she entered the control room.

A small figure sat on the ground. He looked so small against the endless expanse of sky and stars. His dark figure looked close to disappearing among the stars.

"Shiro?" she reached out for him, but retracted her hand. Would he disappear if she touched him?

"Allura!" he turned to her and smiled kindly. He pat the spot next to him, inviting her to sit down. She joined him among the stars.

"What are you doing up so late?" Allura asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he offered a joking smile. "I, uh, couldn't sleep so I came to watch the stars."

"I couldn't sleep either," Shiro made a sound like he agreed.

"Thinking about a lot of things?" Allura nodded. "Me too."

The conversation died. Shiro stayed quiet as he looked out from the control room's large windows. Allura watched his face. It was a mysterious thing. Every time she looked at him, his face was filled with many different emotions. Concern, stress, anger, and constant fear even when he smiled. But in that moment his face only had a childlike wonder.

"I don't understand," she spoke without realizing. Shiro turned to her in slight surprise. "The, uh, stars I mean. Why do you like staring at the stars? They're only giant balls of gas," the comment elicited a chuckle from Shiro. Allura felt her ears heat from embarrassment.

"Maybe to you. You grew up connected to other planets. Earth? We didn't have any contact with aliens or other planets."

"I see…" Allura turned from the paladin to look at the stars as well.

"When I was younger, I used to stare up at the stars all the time," Shiro told her. "I wanted to know what was out there. One year, my parents got me a book on stars for my birthday. From that moment I knew that I wanted to live my life out there, out in the stars. I can't even begin to describe how I felt when I first got that wish. I- um… Allura?" Shiro suddenly stopped talking. He looked down at his hand before back at her. Allura looked down and realized that she had her hand on top of his. She racked her brain for an excuse. Without thinking, she stood up, pulling his arm with her.

"Why don't we go on a little adventure?" she smiled.

*.*.*.*

Allura was having an out-of-body experience. She barely knew what was going on anymore. There was no way that she was in her right mind, dragging both of them out of the castle (in their pajamas no less) with no sound destination.

"Allura? Where are we going?" Shiro asked from his lion.

"Hold on, it's a secret," she replied. In all honesty, Blue was in auto-pilot and she was letting it go wherever it wanted. Was this a good idea? Allura had no idea.

Eventually Blue found a quiet little planet to land on. She landed on a grassy field with no light nor civilization for miles. Allura left Blue in time for the Black Lion to land beside Blue. Allura walked over, meeting Shiro as he walked out of his lion.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest," Allura laughed. "I was sort of letting Blue fly herself, but it is quite nice here."

Allura wasn't lying. A cool breeze danced through the field. Hundreds of glowing pollen lifted from the field, illuminating the two paladins. Allura gasped and ran further into the field, dancing with the wind.

"Shiro look! Look!" she twirled. "These are icrasse flowers! They're famous for their glowing pollen!"

"Is that so?" he watched her with a soft look on his face. He couldn't help, but admire the childlike joy on her face.

"Come here!" she called out, laughing in joy. "This many icrasse flowers blooming is a rare occurrence!"

Shiro smiled and joined her deeper in the field, but didn't dance around like her. He held out his hand to catch some of the pollen. Allura joined him at his side, holding a small bouquet in her hands.

"The icrasse flower is known for its longevity, even when it's plucked. Because of this, its pollen is only released every twenty years! Locals believe that couples that bask in the glow of the pollen will stay together forever."

"Couples? You mean like us?" he joked. Allura blushed.

"We're- we're not together! So it doesn't- it doesn't count!"

"Too bad, it wouldn't be so bad having you around forever," he said. "As a co-leader, I mean," he quickly added. He put a hand on his neck out of embarrassment.

"Right," she nodded. She took this moment to look at the sky only to remember her original (secondary) intentions for leaving the castle. "That's right! I brought us out here to look at the stars!" Shiro looked at her with a blank face for a moment before looking up. She giggled when his jaw dropped.

Allura settled herself on the ground, laying on her back to look up at the sky. The glow from the icrasse pollen and the expanse of stars was beautiful. She could see thousands of shining stars from countless galaxies and solar systems. Shiro sat on the ground beside her.

"I admit, Shiro," she started, "I can see why you like the stars so much."

Shiro looked down at her and smiled. For some reason that made her chest tight. A moment later Shiro settled his head in the grass next to her.

"If this was Earth then I could show you some of the constellations. Did you know that the Greeks made stories for the constellations?"

"What are the Greeks?"

"They are people from the country of Greece. Their ancient civilization found shapes in the stars and created storied about them."

"Really? I'd like to hear some," Shiro thought a moment before telling the story of an archer named Orion. He told stories about a chained woman, brave warriors, something called a bear, and many strange creatures.

"Monsters like that really exist on your planet?!" Allura asked, mortified by the thought of a hydra. Shiro laughed.

"No, no, it was a story. Hydra was made up."

"That's a relief. I was worried about the well-being of your planet," she stated. "Earth stories are so strange."

"Well the Greeks were like that. Do you have any stories about the stars?"

"No, Altea didn't have that. But we do have stories of heroes just like your Heracles."

"I'd like to hear it," he smiled at her.

"Well there was this great hero, Kelt," she told the story of how Kelt fell for a princess and went on many trials to be with her. He slayed countless monsters and expanded his kingdom. He married the princess and became king, but then in a twist, she killed him.

"Altean stories are strange," Shiro joked when she finished.

"Not as strange as Earth stories," she nudged him. They argued about whose stories were stranger, laughing at the absurdity both planets' stories had.

The conversation died down, but left the two in a comfortable silence. Allura stared out into the stars. To think this experience was possible because she couldn't sleep that night.

"Hey Allura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that there will be strange stories about us in the future? Like Voltron, I mean."

"If Lance doesn't stop spreading fake stories, then yes, definitely."

"It's strange to think, the ones in those stories were alive once. They may have been made up entirely or they may have been people that actually lived. I wonder what kinds of stories citizens of different planets will tell about Voltron. Will they know our names? Or will they be different? Or will… will we be forgotten?"

Allura reached out, grabbing his hand. It was warm. He was there. Shiro looked at her.

"I'm sorry. It just seemed like you were going to… going to disappear," she said, tightening her grip as if to reassure herself.

"I'm here."

"Yes, I know."

"Allura, I'm not going to disappear," he said, squeezing her hand back.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They stopped talking. In that moment, Allura could only think of the beautiful sky and Shiro's warm hand. She fell into a warm, peaceful sleep until Shiro woke her in the morning.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I last posted. I've been super busy with college (and I'm actually avoiding a project right now...) and I miss posting. I've been into Voltron for a while now so I'm happy that I can finally write a fanfic for it. This particular fanfic and the one that follows was heavily inspired by Lauren Aquilina's songs. I suggest checking them out! They're amazing!  
**


	2. Warmth

**I want to say I'm sorry in advance.  
**

* * *

Her hand was cold. The cold spread through her body until she was nothing but a rigid ice sculpture. She felt nothing, saw nothing. Lance shook her, shouting words at her, but she couldn't hear a word he was saying. In fact, she couldn't hear anything. Not the sound of her friends, not the sound of the battlefield, not even the sound of her own voice as she told Lance she couldn't hear anything.

Lance eventually picked her up and pulled her away from the battle. He covered her until she recovered enough to fight. The battle drew on and the team eventually won, but the ride back was quiet.

A steaming cup of liquid was placed in front of her as she reminisced. Allura looked up at Hunk and he offered her a kind smile. Allura smiled back a little, nodded and took a sip. She couldn't taste it nor feel its warmth.

"It's from a recipe book I found at the space mall," Hunk said. "It's supposed to help sore throats."

"Thank you, Hunk," Allura said, still unable to hear herself.

"Drink it and get better, alright Allura?" she nodded in response. Hunk left the room, meeting Lance in the hallway.

"How is she?" Lance asked.

"I think she's getting better, I can't tell to be honest," Hunk replied, looking back at the closed door.

"Yeah, not even Coran has seen Allura like this. The last mission must have really taken a toll on her…"

"It took a toll on all of us," Pidge called from down the hall, approaching the other paladins.

"Pidge? Did you find anything?" Pidge shook her head.

"Nothing."

"I see…"

"What should we do?" Hunk asked.

"I… I don't know…" Lance responded. "I'll… go talk to Allura."

Lance stepped through the door. Allura sat in the same spot, periodically sipping at the drink Hunk had made. She sat up straight and poised, her posture suggested that she was normal.

"Hey Allura!" Lance called out, waving to her when she turned around. Allura smiled. She looked normal. She acted like normal. But everyone knew that she wasn't. "Sup? That the drink Hunk gave you? He gave me some earlier, but it tasted awful!" he made a face to make his point. He was met with silence as Allura stared deep into her cup, contemplating its taste. "Anyways… what's up with you? You doing alright?"

Allura gave him a look. She was right. She was always right. Lance could feel this was going nowhere fast. He looked around the room, trying to find another conversation starter. He spotted Hunk and Pidge standing in the doorway, watching him. He made tiny gestures, trying to ask them what to do. Both of them made wide, incomprehensible gestures back.

Finally, Allura stood up. She turned towards the door and beckoned for Hunk and Pidge to join them. The two paladins exchanged looks before shrugging and joining Allura and Lance on the lounge's couch.

"Um… Allura, we're- we're really sorry…" Pidge was the first to speak.

"Yeah…" Hunk mumbled. "We didn't mean to spy on you."

Allura shook her head and placed a hand on Hunk's and Pidge's hands.

"It's fine." she spoke slowly, but still couldn't hear her voice. "You were worried, I understand."

Pidge and Hunk exchanged looks before quietly nodding.

"Allura?" Pidge spoke up again, she was choosing her words very carefully. "When will you speak to us again?" Allura let go of their hands and folded her own in her lap. She stared at the hands and their lack of warmth.

"Pidge!" Lance snapped at the green paladin.

"What?! I just wanted to know!"

"Guys, stop!" Hunk tried calming them in an alarmed voice. Allura opened her mouth, trying to force words out. No sounds came out, but the gesture was enough to have the others look at her. They watched in anticipation for words to come out, for even a sound, but there was nothing. Their faces mirrored hers in disappointment.

"Just… talk when you're ready, alright?" Lance put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be there."

"Ditto! You know where to find me!" Pidge said.

"Me too! I'll make you more things to help your throat in the meantime!" Hunk answered. Allura smiled at them, but deep down she knew that her voice wouldn't be coming back for a long time.

*.*.*.*

Allura had taken a liking to strolling the castle. The others didn't want her going on too many missions when she couldn't communicate with them. At first Allura was strongly opposed to it, but after Lance begrudgingly brought her on a mission, she found that it was difficult to work without constant communication. After that the paladins were even more averse to her fighting for a while. The team mainly focused on bringing help to refugees and newly freed planets instead of fighting.

It was on one of these strolls that she found herself at a familiar door. She stood in front of it for a long time. She didn't know what to expect if she went in.

"How long are you going to stand in front of Shiro's room?" she was startled from her thought by the sudden question. Keith stood not far from her, holding his jacket and bayard in hand. She realized he was heading to the training deck.

Allura shook her head.

"Why don't you go in?" he asked. Allura's jaw dropped at the implications and she furiously shook her head. She wanted to go in, oh how desperately she wanted to go in, but her legs wouldn't let her.

"Suit yourself," Keith shrugged and walked on. In a sudden movement, Allura reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. He froze in his spot, pulling against the Altean's strong grip. "Allura let go," she wouldn't. "Allura, I'm serious. Let go of me."

Allura grabbed his arm and spun him around until he faced her. She stared intensely into his eyes. He looked away uncomfortably.

"I'm not in the mood, Allura," she grabbed his hands. She could feel how devoid of warmth they were, just like hers. They were also shaking. She looked at him with a pleading look, trying desperately to speak. Finally she gave up, let go of his hands, and looked away. But Keith understood the message.

"I… I miss him too," he spoke. "But he's out there, I know it. We're going to find him again."

Allura still wouldn't look at him, but nodded.

"Shiro… he… he really liked you, you know…" Allura stared at Keith.

"You too," she smiled kindly, finally looking up. He knew he couldn't hear her.

"I'll find him again, I promised him that. I promise you too. I'll find him," Allura shook her head.

"We," she corrected with no sound. It took Keith a moment, but he nodded.

"Get better, alright?" Allura nodded. "I'm going to the training deck now-" Allura grabbed his arm and pointed to the door of Shiro's room. "Allura, I-I don't particularly want to go in there…" Allura insistently pointed to the door. She knew that she couldn't go in if she was alone. "Allura I-"

"What kind of rendezvous is this?!" a voice called from down the hall. Lance stormed over. "Trying to scam the princess while she's down, eh?"

"Scam?! I'm not trying to scam anybody!" Keith snapped. "I'm going to the training deck!" Allura held onto his arm. "Allura if you want to go in there go with Lance! It's not my problem!" Allura shook her head before staring at him with pleading eyes. She turned to Lance.

"What's… going on?"

"I don't know! Allura is insisting I go into Shiro's old room for some reason!" Keith replied. Allura grabbed Lance's sleeve. She looked at them with not a pleading look, but a truly demanding one. It was something they hadn't seen since she could speak. The two paladins look at each other before nodding.

"We'll wait out here for you, alright?" Lance suggested. Keith agreed.

The two took position on opposite sides of the door. Allura stood between them, staring at the door. It was like any other bedroom door in the castle, but it was the hardest to enter. Finally Allura took a deep breath and entered.

The room was almost plain. It was tidy and organized. His recovered paladin armor piled in one corner of the room and a fresh pair of clothes folded on the bed. His helmet rested beside the clothes.

Allura walked over, brushing a hand against the smooth surface of the helmet. Her legs collapsed underneath her and she hugged the helmet close to her chest. She let the first sounds in a long time out of her mouth. All those unspoken words that had caught in her throat released itself in a long wail.

The helmet felt warm. The sheets that she clung to, the scent she breathed in, even the tears on her cheeks all felt so warm.

"It's… warm," she spoke her first words as she choked back sobs.

*.*.*.*

"She's been quiet for half a varga," Lance said. "should we go in there and check on her?"

"No," Keith responded for the nth time. Lance had wanted to go in when they first heard Allura's wails, but Keith had stopped him. Ever since then he pestered Keith for them to go in.

The door finally slid open and Allura stepped out. Lance immediately turned to her.

"Allura? Are you alright?!" he asked, his voice laced with worry. He reeled back, surprised by the determination in her eyes. Keith even looked surprised.

"I'm fine," her voice hoarse from crying and not talking.

"You… you talked again!" Lance's jaw dropped.

"Yes… there is a lot of catching up I must do."


End file.
